


(No es una) Pesadilla

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Romantic Comedy, halloween fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Steve y Tony visitan una casa de terror. ¿El problema? Steve es miedoso hasta la médula.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	(No es una) Pesadilla

(No es una) Pesadilla

El día que los Vengadores recibieron una invitación para participar en la construcción de una casa de terror con motivo de Halloween, Bucky ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a Steve si quería ir al centro comunitario a dar autógrafos, fotos, sonrisas tensas y ayudar con la elaboración de cada uno de los elementos de dicha casa. Su amigo había odiado toda su vida las historias de terror, las películas de horror y los disfraces grotescos. Cuando todos disfrutaban de los primeros films, todavía en blanco y negro, que retrataban a vampiros, hombres lobo o demonios; Steve despotricaba sobre lo mucho que aborrecía esa clase cosas.

La mayoría asumía que era debido a que Rogers no era adepto a la temática, sin embargo, Bucky se encontró rodando los ojos con frecuencia, debido a que sabía mejor que nadie que Steve se asustaba con facilidad cuando se trataba de fantasmas. Podía ir corriendo contra una persona que le doblaba el tamaño, pero huía ante la más mínima mención de una historia de terror. Ni siquiera el suero del súper soldado le quitó lo miedoso.

Así que, mejor ignorar a Steve y su amargura respecto a Halloween. El nuevo siglo lo hizo odiar más la fecha, la evolución de los efectos especiales, del maquillaje y tecnología en general, hicieron las cosas más escalofriantes para él.

Bucky le dijo a Natasha, Clint y Bruce que no hicieran ademán de arrastrar a Steve a la actividad. No iba a gustarles recibir un tajante no y una puerta cerrada en sus narices. Los tres se alzaron de hombros y aceptaron la orden sin más. Su capitán siempre fue voluble.

Sin embargo, Tony no recibió el memorándum. Y Tony amaba Halloween, amaba las películas de terror, amaba la adrenalina que le provocaba una buena historia y los disfraces de los niños. Le gustaba entrar a las casas de terror y poner a prueba la creatividad de la gente que las construía. Era una persona difícil de asustar, así que se ponía de buen humor cuando lograban que su corazón saltara un poco.

Recibió la invitación del centro comunitario local para que se diera una vuelta por el lugar. La gente iba a amar ver a Tony Stark visitando una feria local y atraería más personas, sería bueno para todos. Tony decidió ir, sin embargo, no quería ir solo. Por lo tanto, tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a Steve para que fueran juntos. Quizá podría fingir unos cuantos sustos para aferrarse a los musculosos brazos de Rogers o a su bonita cintura. Dios, si podía tocar a detalle sus bíceps iba a morir de felicidad y hasta podía olvidarse de que tendría que estar cuidándose de los monstruos de mentiras.

Sin más preámbulos, Tony fue hasta el piso del capitán y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso, como era su costumbre. Encontró a Steve en su pequeña sala, viendo un documental de historia. Stark rodó los ojos ante lo predecible que era Rogers, pero evitó burlarse, después de todo, quería invitarlo a una cita y no sería buena idea hacerlo enojar.

—¡Steve!

—Tony —respondió Steve, poniéndole pausa a la televisión para poder contemplar y escuchar bien al genio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿También recibiste esa invitación para ir a la casa de terror que pondrán en el centro comunitario? —preguntó Tony.

Steve asintió, no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar Tony con la pregunta.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo? Me gustan mucho las casas de terror y me gustaría que fuésemos juntos —dijo Stark, tropezó en varios momentos con las palabras, por su obvio nerviosismo—. Como... bueno, en una cita. No es lo más romántico del mundo, lo sé, pero umh...

Rogers se encontró en un dilema. Ahí estaba Tony, pidiéndole que salieran juntos, mostrando la valentía que él no había tenido y viéndose adorable con su actitud tensa. No quería decirle que no, tampoco quería contarle que era asustadizo hasta los huesos, ni tampoco evitar la magnífica oportunidad que se le presentaba de avanzar en su relación. Era una decisión muy difícil.

—Entiendo si tienes otras cosas que hacer o no quieres venir conmigo —comentó Tony de repente. El prolongado silencio de Steve lo hizo sentir incómodo y rechazado. Quizá, pensó, leyó mal la atmósfera y los gestos de Rogers.

—¡No!, no es eso, sólo estaba pensando en... cosas —intervino Steve—. Me encantaría ir contigo, Tony.

Rogers sonrió para tranquilizar a Tony. Obtuvo una sonrisa de vuelta.

Bucky se burló de Steve hasta que le dolió el estómago. Luego Sam se unió al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Barnes incluso lloró de la risa porque no podía creer que su amigo aceptará ir a uno de los lugares que más odiaba sólo porque Tony se lo pidió y no podía decirle que no a Tony y sus ojos de ciervo.

En algún punto, Sam le sugirió a Steve que le dijera a Stark que no le gustaban las cosas de miedo. Por su propio bien y por el bien de la cita, sin embargo, Rogers no quería mostrarse patético ante su futuro novio.

Así que, armándose de valor, sintiéndose como si fuera a una guerra, Steve se reunió con Tony en la famosa casa de terror.

Tony nunca hubiera sospechado que no tenía que hacer mucho para tener contacto piel a piel con Steve y sentir los brazos del súper soldado rodeándolo.

Rogers temblaba como un chihuahua y se aferraba a Tony como si fuese un pulpo. Stark levantó una ceja durante los primeros minutos del recorrido en la casa de terror, pero luego decidió que le daría un poco de tiempo al rubio para aclimatarse. Si las cosas se ponían peor, haría que salieran, no le gustaba que Steve estuviera tan estresado y asustado.

En un punto del camino, una chica salió de la nada y gritó de manera espeluznante mientras mostraba su horrible maquillaje y las luces parpadeaban de manera intermitente, las bocinas se encargaron de emitir sonidos para ambientar más la escena. Luego, la chica desapareció cuando hubo un repentino apagón.

Steve apretó con más fuerza a Tony y contuvo un grito. Stark soltó un ruido de dolor y le hizo señas a Rogers para que aflojara el agarre. El capitán asintió y siguieron su camino.

El asunto fue, que Tony debió haber tomado la decisión de que abandonaran el recorrido antes, no cuando un chico vestido de payaso se acercó a sus espaldas para asustarlos y Steve le soltó un puñetazo por el sobresalto. El joven rodó por el suelo a causa del dolor y Rogers al fin dejó a Tony para acercarse al otro y pedirle disculpas una y otra vez.

Stark suspiró antes de tomar la mano de Steve para sacarlo de ahí. Regresaron por donde vinieron y Tony se tomó el tiempo de darle dinero a la persona que estaba a cargo para que el chico que fue golpeado se atendiera pronto con un buen médico y comprará cualquier medicamento que necesitaba. El organizador le dio las gracias a Tony y mandó a un grupo por el payaso noqueado.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve—. No quería arruinar esto.

—Deja de parecer un cachorro regañado —comentó Stark y se cruzó de brazos—. Lo único que tenías que hacer era decirme que eres muy asustadizo y que tiemblas como gelatina con las cosas terroríficas. Hubiera buscado otra actividad para nosotros, ¿sabías que existen películas para niños con temática de Halloween? ¿O series donde los monstruos son más divertidos que horripilantes?

Steve tenía el cuello y las orejas rojas.

—No quería que pensaras que soy un cobarde.

—Eres el Capitán América, Steve. Nadie piensa que eres un cobarde. Vamos a casa, veremos _Los locos Addams_ o _El extraño mundo de Jack_ , no lo sé, ya decidiremos. —Tony le extendió su mano a Steve.

Rogers la tomó con mucho gusto, más feliz y menos angustiado.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que pude sentir todos tus músculos gracias a tu apretado abrazo.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué? Hubieras aprovechado para tocar mi trasero.

—¡Tony! —dijo Steve, todavía más escandalizado.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Steve exhaló, su noche había pasado de ser una pesadilla a un sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
